


joohyun's thoughts

by mytholora (shipsinkandsails)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, first atempt at red velvet, some thoughts of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsinkandsails/pseuds/mytholora
Summary: Wendy- Seungwan - takes care of people well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first attempt at red velvet and im just trying to get a grasp of their characters and dynamics so i apologise for any ooc descriptions!!
> 
> id appreciate comments about their characters so i can write a better piece next time!

_Wendy is a person who takes care of everybody well._

She accompanies Seulgi for extra practice, listens to Joy about her worries and looks after Yeri like a mother bird taking care of her young. She carries the group in the center of her palm; holds them all up with her love and care and Joohyun wonders where they would be without her.

Sometimes Joohyun thinks that if she could pick a special power, she’d pick the ability to turn invisible so that she can stare at Wendy all day. She would count the number of times Wendy smiles, count the faint freckles that line her cheeks, memorise her laughter in all its uninhibited nature.

It’s creepy, she knows, so she keeps it to herself and does not tell anyone.

Nonetheless, Joohyun would do a lot more than just stare at her and hopelessly wish she could take care of Wendy as well as Wendy takes care of everybody else.

“ _Seungwan,_ ” Joohyun calls her by her real name because it makes her feel so much more solid- like this isn’t a dream, it’s no mirage, Seungwan is flesh and blood and full of blistering warmth and sometimes Joohyun doesn’t know what to do with that.

Seungwan turns with a smile on the faint edges of her lips, prompting her to continue, eyes tired and half-lidded and Joohyun falls helplessly in love again.

“Nothing,” She says, gently shrugs the words ‘I love you’ off her tongue. “Your butt’s cute today too.”

It’s her default topic and she knows Seungwan’s default reaction.

“Ah, unnie stop it!” Seungwan looks away exasperatedly, cheeks flaring bright red. “Why do you always target my butt? Seulgi’s butt is nice too, go attack hers.”

“ _First of all_ , thank you, I’m very flattered,” Seulgi pipes up from behind them. “But leave me out of this. Grandma McGrabby Hands is your problem, not mine.”

“Grandma McGrabby Hands?” Seungwan laughs and Joohyun wants to collect the sound in a glass jar and listen to it maybe forever, maybe until the day Seungwan stops smiling and the sun stops shining and Joohyun can’t taste the oxygen in her lungs anymore.

“Do you have a death wish? Is that it?” Joohyun asks frostily, sending a sharp look at Seulgi, who promptly shuts up and hides half her face in the collar of her winter coat.

“Now, _now,_ let’s not fight,” Wendy hooks both their arms with hers and Joohyun feels her mock-anger melt away. “The temper of an elder is something not to be taken lightly.”

“Excuse me- _elder_?”

Seulgi half-yells, half-wheezes out laughter, triggering Wendy into a stream of giggles and it’s contagious and then all five of them are gasping for breath.

_“Why are we laughing?”_ They hear Joy yell from the back.

In the chaos, Joohyun presses a light kiss to Seungwan’s cheek.

Seungwan is none the wiser.

Joohyun makes sure it stays that way. 

Joohyun also makes sure to take care of her because there are three children in their group and becoming the second mom to help out Mom No. 1 is totally, absolutely necessary in her honest opinion.

Essential, almost.

It’s not like she wants them to be the new power couple of SM Entertainment or anything.

And she’s already doing the laundry anyway, so her delegated mom duties are already covered.

_Joohyun tries her best to take care of Seungwan._


End file.
